Marry Me?
by Zee-Zee Magee
Summary: Nate decides to ask Sophie a simple question while they are locked away in an office in the middle of a warehouse in the middle of nowhere while strapped to a bomb. Maggie says, "Hi!"


**A/N:** _Just a little scene I think would be awesome if it were in the finale even though I know it won't be, but I was just inspired by the knowledge of the spoilers I was able to find! So, obviously Maggie, Nate and Sophie have all landed themselves into trouble. This is out of character but I don't care._

_In The Wings because I don't own anything of Leverage except the fantastically brilliant DVDs: A crossover with smallville, a crossover with supernatural, a crossover with pushing daisies, a crossover with Angel and Buffy, a possible crossover AU with white collar, The Perkins Job's finished product, the Chase's interesting feat, and something that will be posted right after this. I've been busy trying to get the middle of the Perkins Job to say hello! Obviously, that didn't happen the way it should have._

"Will you marry me?" Nate asked of the grifter when their moment of silence said way too much.

"What?" Sophie demanded back in complete disbelief of what she thought she heard.

"Will you marry me?" Nate repeated urgently all of a sudden.

"Seriously?" Sophie questioned in shock of the mastermind's question.

"Seriously," Nate confirmed with a nod of his head.

"Now?" Sophie demanded of the mastermind back because she was apparently in shock.

"Eventually," Nate commented guiltily, "I'm pretty certain Maggie isn't ordained. Maybe in a few months or longer, probably longer."

"You're serious!" Sophie hollered at the mastermind in bewilderment, "You're really asking me to marry you!"

"Yeah," Nate nodded in confirmation of the statement, "I've been planning on doing it for a while now."

"So you choose now?" Sophie screeched at the man completely astounded.

"It seemed like a good idea," Nate agreed with the grifter with a slight smile on his lips.

"Nate," Sophie growled at the man as she started getting angry with his smirk, "You decided now would be a brilliant time to pop the question? We're locked away in a room in a warehouse in the middle of bloody nowhere with a bomb and your ex-wife, and you decide now is the perfect moment to ask me that question?"

"Well, I figured I'd ask you while the others aren't around," Nate defended himself with a cheeky smile.

"You son of a bitch!" Sophie snarled as she started to charge the man ready for the slap.

The mastermind just smiled a devilish smile and pulled something out of his coat pocket. He popped open the tiny jewelry box in his hand and revealed a charming engagement ring that just screamed Sophie, "I told you I planned on asking you eventually."

"Oh my god," Sophie gasped as she realized the mastermind was actually telling the truth.

"Well this is awkward," Maggie commented from her perch in the corner of the room, "For a moment I thought she was actually going to smack you before giving you an answer."

Whack! The grifter's hand rebounded off the mastermind's face with impressive force as she remembered her intended goal of the moment. She then stared at the man who proposed to her in a heated glare as she continued to breathe heavily from the amount of rage that had built up before the slap. Nate stared back with a knowing smile slowly appearing on his face as Sophie's breathing started to slow down and return to normal.

"I wanted to die knowing I had asked," Nate explained with that cheeky smirk back in place, "I'm hoping to have an answer too."

"I might just bloody well make you wait in case the others manage to find us," Sophie snapped at the man accordingly.

"Oh just say yes," Maggie pleaded with the grifter with a smile firmly on her face, "I don't want to die with you two squabbling. You love him. He loves you. I can't wait for the wedding. Answer him!"

"You asked me in front of your wife!" Sophie spouted off at the mastermind menacingly.

"Ex-wife," Nate clarified with a wink to Maggie.

"You wanker!" Sophie accused as she fell into his arms and immediately started making out with him as if she had been doing it for years.

"Okay then," Maggie sighed as she averted her eyes and tried not to listen to the very loud couple, "Hello, ex-wife is still in the room, thanks."

"Sorry," Nate laughed out breathily as he was finally released from the grifter's hold, "Can I take that as a yes, Ms. Devereaux?"

"Hell yes," Sophie smiled in embarrassment as she remembered the other woman in the room at that moment, "Hi, Maggie, I'm engaged!"

"I heard," Maggie smiled at the grifter in pure enjoyment, "Are you going to unlock me from this pipe now?"

"Yeah," Sophie agreed as she continued to smile like a fool into the mastermind's eyes way longer then was necessary.

"Sophie," Nate giggled out as he held her gaze, "Forget something."

"Oh yeah," Sophie laughed foolishly at her little mistake as she went to free her fiancé's ex-wife.

"You proposed to her while we were locked in a warehouse connected to a bomb timed to explode in about thirty minutes?" Maggie questioned her ex-husband with a comedic glare.

"Yeah," Nate laughed guiltily at the timing, "but she's so happy!"

"Seriously?" Maggie demanded of the man with a smile, "You have the worst timing ever!"

"He does," Sophie giggled as she moved over to her fiancé and sat right on down, "Now, give me the ring!"

"I guess," Nate agreed as he delicately placed it upon her finger, "Now, don't lose it."

"Nate," Sophie stared at him with one of her patented smoldering looks, "It's jewelry. When have I ever lost jewelry?"

"It's not stolen," Nate decided to explain when she finally started to get a good look at it, "So if you want, I can return it and then steal one for you later."

"I've never had my own ring before," Sophie sighed contentedly as she stared at her engagement ring with a wistful smile, "We're going to have to set a date if we actually live through this you know."

"I know," Nate acknowledged with a pleased smile.

"You can't back out if we survive," Sophie warned with fear blazing in her eyes.

"Wasn't gonna," Nate nodded at the warning.

"good," Sophie murmured as she cuddled herself into the mastermind's chest.

"You two are hopeless," Maggie shook her head at the pair.


End file.
